1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the identification and tracking of items in an airport environment using radio frequency identification (RFID) technology.
2. Background Art
An RFID tag may be affixed to an item whose presence is to be detected and/or monitored. The presence of an RFID tag, and therefore the presence of the item to which the tag is affixed, may be checked and monitored by devices known as “readers.”
Airports are required to track large quantities of items/assets, including passenger baggage. These items are checked into the airport by the passengers, and then are transported to the corresponding aircraft. What is desired is the ability to generate an automated manifest of assets being loaded into aircraft transports and containers. Current procedures require the use of manual labor to log each asset as it is being transported and loaded. The ability to identify locations of items within an aircraft or container is not possible with existing systems.